Un nuevo sentimiento
by AndriUmi
Summary: Todos son estudiantes universitarios, contiene un poco de edición OC, poco a poco los sentimientos cambiaran de forma inesperada por muchas acciones.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS**_: _Holaaa :D este es mi primer fanfic, espero que puedan disfrutar de él, estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo en que quede bien u_u" .

La historia está narrada por Sakura, aunque en algunas ocasiones será narrada desde el punto de vista de otros personajes. Contiene ItaSaku y posiblemente SasuSaku.

—_Inner:_ —

"_Pensamientos"_

—Conversación—

**Disclaimer:** TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN LA HISTORIA LE PERETENECEN A KISHIMOTO MASASHI)

* * *

Algo inesperado.

"_Estamos en vacaciones, algunos se han ido a visitar a sus familiares, otros han decidido quedarse aquí en la universidad. Hay varias habitaciones y desde el inicio de las clases se nos permite quedarnos aquí, pero casi todas las habitaciones son compartidos, a mi me han reubicado, me toco con Hinata, ella y yo nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas. También otra personas se quedara en la habitación que nos corresponde, estoy esperándole, [01:36pm] ya ha pasado una hora y hace un horrible calor, tsk... Que molesto que se hace estar aquí esperando, ¿acaso era un bebito que no sabía buscar su habitación?-"_ mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una mano que se posó en mi hombro y al no saber quién era me dejo helada.

— ¡Sakurita, hola! — Escuche la voz de esa persona y me gire para identificarlo, al verle sentí un alivio inmenso, era Itachi, el hermano mayor de los Uchiha.

—Itachi kun, que susto me has dado, ¿qué haces aquí? — le sonríe.

—Vengo a buscarte — eso me sorprendió un poco.

— ¿A-ah mi… para qué? — al momento vi que soltó una risa mientras yo seguía sin entender.

—Para que me lleves a mi habitación, me dijeron que tú me mostrarías cual es—

—Oh... ¿eres tu mi compañero de habitación? — Me sorprendí un poco debo aceptar, pero no me imagine que aquel Uchiha que bien podría estar en su mansión disfrutando haya preferido venir a quedarse aquí.

— ¿Qué pasa, te desilusiona que así sea? — Note como si eso le hubiese incomodado, así que de inmediato sonreí y agite mis manos negando.

—No Itachi kun, solo que me has sorprendido, ¿vamos ya a nuestras habitaciones? — Mantuve mi sonrisa y camine adelante, el tomo sus maletas y me siguió hasta la habitación que aunque me costó aceptarlo era "de nosotros".

—Aquí es, Itachi kun— Repito; a varios estudiantes se nos ubica en un lugar grande, es decir; 3 habitaciones, sala, baño y cocina, eso estaba muy bien para una universidad. El asintió sonriendo y entro a su habitación, supongo que se pondría a revisar y arreglar sus cosas. Yo por el contrario me dirigí a la sala para tomar la laptop un rato y ver si había alguien online en el chat.

-Chat-

— ¡Saaakura ¿cómo va todo?!

— ¡Hola Hinata chan, todo bien, ¿sabías ya antes de irte de vacaciones quien era nuestro otro compañero de habitación?!

— ¿Eh? No cuéntame, ¿quién es?

—Uchiha Itachi…

— ¿ES ENSERIO? Bueno… no está mal, el parecer ser es un buen chico, contando que es diferente a Sasuke.

—En eso tienes razón.

—_Inner: ¡NE SAKURA BAKA! Has pensado ya que Itachi es tan o más guapo que Sasuke_— _"¿eh?... claro, Itachi kun es un chico muy guapo, pero Sasuke… nadie se compara con él_". —_Inne: Já, deja de ser tan tonta, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió?… tienes una nueva oportunidad_— "_amo a Sasuke, eso no cambiara_" —_Inner: Ya, como sea, no hay forma de contradecirte, tsk_— Me despedí de Hinata y apague la net, eché un suspiro profundo y me levante, fui a mi cuarto por una toalla, tome mis cosas para tomar una ducha y me dirigí al baño, prepare la tina, me desnude y me metí en ella recostándome hasta que el agua me cubrió hasta el cuello, cerré los ojos, por mi pensamiento solo pasaba Sasuke y lo estúpida que me sentía de estar todo el tiempo tras de él mientras…

"Toc-toc" escuche la puerta y abrí los ojos mirando hacia ella.

— ¿Estás ahí, Sakurita?

—Sí, ¿qué sucede?, Itachi kun. —

— ¿hay algo de comer preparado? —

—No, pero puedes preparar algo. — Hubo silencio un momento.

— ¿Y si salimos a comer a un restaurante? —

— ¿E-eh?... claro no es mala idea— Era mejor después de todo, una razón para salir, aunque podría haber ido a visitar a Naruto pero no quería cruzarme con Sasuke, ellos se estaban quedando juntos en un departamento que pagaban entre los dos.

—No te vayas a tardar mucho, Sakurita. — Escuche como se alejaba de la puerta así que decide terminar rápido mi ducha para alistarme e irnos de una vez.

Al pasar unos minutos le llame estando arreglada, cuando salió me pare frente a él sonriendo mostrándole mi ropa, esperando algún comentario… aun me pregunto porque hice eso. ( . )

—Que preciosa estas, Sakurita— Me regalo una sonrisa, ciertamente él era muy diferente al frío Sasuke, era un caballero y casi siempre mostraba esa sonrisa tan hermosa. Él tomo mi brazo en forma de gancho como un mayordomo y salimos de la universidad, me llevo hasta su carro, abrió la puerta para que subiera, cosa que hice y luego él se subió en el puesto del conductor.

— ¿Qué te apetecería comer? —

— ¿Vamos por pizza? — Dije bromeando.

—Vamos por pizza entonces— reafirmo el sonriendo. Arranco el carro y durante el camino me inmute a decir algo, era silencio absoluto.

Al llegar entramos y buscamos una mesa cerca de las ventanas donde nos sentamos, el pidió una pizza mediana y dos refrescos, mientras esperábamos empezamos a hablar.

—Y dime Sakurita, ¿has visto a mi hermano? —

"_¿Tenía que mencionarlo?"_ —No Itachi kun, desde que empezaron las vacaciones no le he visto más— al parecer el noto que esa pregunta me había incomodado así que cambio drásticamente el tema.

— ¿Cómo les fue el primer semestre en la Universidad? —

—Affs, la pase por los pelos, por eso ahora debo esforzarme más ¿y a ti como te va… estas por terminar tu carrera verdad?— Supuse eso ya que Itachi tenía unos 23.

—Jajaja Sakurita, aun me faltan un año para terminar—

—Oh ya veo… no es tanto, pasara rápido, ya verás. — El me volvió a sonreír entrecerrando sus ojos. En ese momento nos trajeron la pizza y los refrescos así que empezamos a comer, otra vez silencio, sin decir nada.

_[Flash back contado por Itachi]_

"_Hace meses Sakura frecuentaba mucho la mansión con Sasuke y Naruto, con razones desde ir a hacer trabajos, hasta salidas a fiestas y cine, yo sé muy bien lo enamorada que esta ella de mi hermano, pero también sé muy bien lo idiota que es Sasuke, en ese tiempo solíamos cruzar palabras, llegue a invitarla al cine y salidas así, ella nunca se negaba y la pasábamos bien. Siempre he pensado que ella es una buena chica…"_

— _¡Hola Itachi kun! —_

— _¡Sakurita, ¿qué haces por aquí?!_

—_Vine a visitar a Sasuke— No era un buen momento, ella le había dicho el día anterior a mi hermano que él le gustaba mucho y él le había besado… pero ahora mismo está con…_

—_No creo que-— Fue interrumpido al ver como se mordió el labio inferior con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos. Mire a mi hermano, venia tomado de la mano de Karin sonriendo entre besos y caricias. Al momento que volví a mirar a la puerta Sakura había salido corriendo, de inmediato fui tras ella corriendo, no pude alcanzarla hasta dos cuadras después, la tome por el brazo haciendo que se volteara hacia mi y la abrace colocando su cabeza contra mi pecho, ella me abrazo fuerte y lloraba mucho. —Lo siento, Sakura…—_

_[Fin del Flash back]_

—Sakurita, hoy habrá una fiesta, ¿quieres ir conmigo? es de esas fiesta que son para amanecer, je. —

—Si claro—

* * *

**Notas finales: **dejen review, quiero saber opiniones u.u


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: **las historia se narra desde los puntos de vista de los personajes, en cada cambio se le avisara con" [Narrado por….] "

La historia es ItaSaku, pero voy a añadir un breve SasuSaku.

Dejen review please.

**Advertencia:** contiene lemon.

**Autora: **AndriUmi.

**Disclaimer:** TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO MASASHI.

* * *

Un recuerdo…

_[Narrado por Sakura]_

"La idea de ir a una fiesta se me hizo divertida así que ¿Por qué no?, salir a divertirse con Itachi será bueno…"

— ¿Querrás ir a casa a cambiarte o irás así? — Yo llevaba un short jean, una camisa con escote apegada a mi piel de tela suave y color blanco, más una chaqueta también de jean.

— ¿Acaso estoy mal? —

—No, no, estas muy linda, es solo por si deseabas cambiarte, pero así estas bien — El llevaba una chaqueta de cuero sobre su camisa negra con una nube roja en medio de mediano tamaño y unos pantalones jean tubitos.

—Gracias, Itachi kun— sonreí con mis mejillas algo ruborizadas por el comentario.

Al pasar unos minutos terminamos de comer, el se levanto y fue a pagar la cuenta, me dijo que saliera y lo esperara en el carro.

Nuevamente me abrió la puerta como un mayordomo, espero que entrara y fue al lado del conductor, entró y arranco el carro hasta llegar nuevamente a la casa, me dijo que iría a resolver unos asuntos y pasaría por mí a las 9pm.

Ya que apenas eran las nueves me fui a mi cuarto y me acosté en le cama estirando los brazos y quedando en forma de cruz, cerré mis ojos y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

[09:40PM]

— ¿Sakura? — Abrí mis ojos de repente al escuchar mi nombre, estrujé mis ojos y recordé que iba a salir con el Uchiha.

—Ya voy…— traté de quitar mi cara de cadáver recién salido de la tumba y abrí la puerta, él estaba allí recargado contra la pared de mi habitación cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Lista? — solamente asentí y camine delante para salir y dirigirme a su auto, el me seguía sin decirme nada. Llegamos al auto, esta vez me subí sin dejar que el me abriera la puerta como lo hacía las anteriores veces, creo que cuando me levanto cambio de actitud, quizá llego a pensar que yo estaba enojada o algo así.

Arrancó el carro y esta vez puso algo de música. (Tema: Afterlife – A7x).

—Espero que no te moleste la música. — Yo negué con la cabeza y vi como conducía cantando aquella canción.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos a un antro que tenía una pinta de entrar pura gente adinerada, el estaciono su auto en un lugar apartado y al bajarnos tomó mi mano, cosa que causo otra vez que me ruborizara, caminó delante de mi entrando primero y yo le seguía como una gatita asustada.

Al momento que estuvimos adentro se escuchaba fuerte la música, vi como él se acerco a otro hombre, le dijo algo y me jalo hasta una mesa en un lugar apartado, era como una mini habitación donde estaban reunidos un grupo de chicos que parecían ya conocer a Itachi.

—¡Heeee, pero si es Uchiha Itachi! — Exclamo un lindo rubio de ojos azules, cabello algo largo sujetado también por una coleta, también llevando un flequillo algo emo, que mas adelante oí mencionar que se llamaba Deidara. Junto a él estaba sentado un chico sereno con muchas perforaciones en su rostro.

—Bienvenido de nuevo Itachi, hacía tiempo no te pasabas por aquí. Soy Hidan jovencita pelirrosa. — aquel chico de ojos violeta, pelo grisáceo y un aspecto encantador me sonrió de una forma seductora pero que parecía ser natural en el.

—Ella es Sakura Haruno, mi compañera de habitación— Dijo el Uchiha presentándome a todos.

— ¿Quiere decir que son pareja? — El chico de perforaciones habló.

—No, solo somos compañeros de habitación en la universidad Konoha. — Respondí yo aun más ruborizada por el comentario.

— ¿un trago preciosa, o no te dejan beber? — Hidan me acerco el tequila, limón y sal.

Alce una ceja sintiendo que aquello fue insinuado como reto, así que sonriendo me eche un trago del tequila, tomé el limón y echando la cabeza para atrás lo coloque entre mis labios, le apreté para sacar su jugo y arrugue la cara. Las risas de Itachi, Deidara y Hidan se escucharon.

—¡Bien chica agresiva! — Deidara.

—Me gusta tu actitud— Hidan.

— ¿tú no beberás, Itachi kun? — pregunté.

—Si claro que sí—me respondió sonriendo.

—Esta noche será larga…— Dijo el chico de perforaciones que se limitaba a hablar.

Itachi por el contrarió empezó a conversar con Deidara sobre unos asuntos a los que no preste atención. Hidan se levanto de su puesto para sentarse junto a mí con más tequila, yo bebía junto con el demasiado, hasta que todo me empezaba a dar vuelta, empezaba a marearme pero trataba de disimularlo. Las horas pasaban y ni cuenta me daba. Hidan hablaba conmigo cosas que no recuerdo, quien sabe que le abre dicho, pero algo que si recuerdo bien, era la mirada que me echaba aquel Uchiha, que podría decir eran de celos.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Pregunto el seductor Hidan estando muy cerca de mí.

—19 añitos— Respondí sonriendo como si fuese una niña.

—Las pequeñas como tu deben dormir temprano sabes—

—Quizá yo soy una pequeña mala— soltamos una carcajada al mismo tiempo.

Así transcurría la noche, entre chistes y bebidas. Llegó un punto en el que había bebido demasiado y casi me fui en vomito.

—Nosotros nos vamos. — Dijo al final el Uchiha tras notar como estaba yo.

El se despidió, me cargo entre sus brazo como a una princesa y me llevo hasta el auto. Yo estaba demasiado ebria, me recosté del asiento y al entrar el a su puesto de piloto me miro. —Siento haber dejado que bebieras así— susurro él.

En ese momento le mire sin decir nada, solo vi como se acerco y pude sentir sus labios cerca de los míos, su respiración, y un tierno y profundo beso. Solo sé que me dormí luego de aquello.

[_Flash back narrado por Itachi]_

_La mantuve en mis brazos durante un rato, no paraba de pensar lo idiota que era Sasuke y las ganas que me daban de golpearlo. Por dentro le maldecía. Sí, era difícil creer pero maldecía a mi propio hermano menor, aquel que se supone que cuidaba y amaba. Vi como Sakura alzó la mirada sollozando._

— _¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? —dijo con lo voz entrecortada producto del nudo que seguro llevaba en su garganta._

—_Porque sé que lo que hizo Sasuke no es justo y que no lo mereces—acariciaba su liso cabello rosa. Ella sin más que decir o hacer, beso mi mejilla y dijo que se iría a casa. Me ofrecí a acompañarle pero se negó, no me quedo de otra que solo dejarla ir._

_Regrese a casa y Karin aun seguía allí con Sasuke, le miré de mala manera pues sabría que mi hermano entendería lo mucho que me molesto y decepciono que le hiciera eso a la oji-jade._

_-día siguiente-_

_Fui a visitar a Sakura, esta me recibió con una sonrisa, pero a pesar de eso sabia que solo era una máscara, que por dentro solo quería llorar… ¿o estaba equivocado? ¿había recapacitado sobre lo que hizo Sasuke y decidió matar esos sentimientos?... aun si así fuera, los sentimientos no cambian de un día para otro, y menos si alguien ama tanto a una persona desde hace mucho tiempo._

— _¿Cómo estas Sakurita? —_

—_Estoy bien Itachi kun, ¿y tú? —_

—_Me encuentro bien, ¿quieres ir al parque conmigo? —_

—_Sí, vamos— Me sonrió con ternura. Salimos juntos hasta un parque que no estaba lejano y nos sentamos a conversar en la banca. Ella me contaba cosas de su vida, sinceramente yo solo miraba su rostro y me hipnotizaba haciendo esto… ¿había despertado un sentimiento de mi parte hacia ella?... no lo sabía, pero puedo decir que estando con ella me sentía bien, no quería que sufriera más por mi hermano, quería borrar ese sentimiento yo mismo. _

_Sé que estaba diciendo algo cuando le interrumpí siendo directo._

— _¿Amas aun a Sasuke? —Ella se mantuvo en silencio mirándome unos segundos, bajo la mirada y mordió su labio inferior, era quizá de nuevo un nudo en su garganta, no lo puedo asegurar…_

—_Creo que… si…—Sin importarme su respuesta me acerque a ella, la envolví en mis brazos, bese su mejilla y luego alce la cabeza para recostar la ajena en mi pecho. Aquel momento lo mantuve durante un rato… _

— _¿Por qué… haces esto Itachi…?— volvió a preguntar._

—_Ya te lo dije, no te lo mereces…— sentía sus latidos fuertes, era tan cálido…_

— _¿Estas intentando algo? —Se zafó de mis brazos y me miro frunciendo el ceño._

—_No Sakura yo-—_

— _¡Amo a Sasuke y eso jamás cambiara! —sentí una punzada en mi corazón… ¿me gustaba ella y esas palabras me habían dolido?... una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y ella se extraño aun mas._

—_Lo sé…—Maldije a mi hermano en mi interior. ¿Por qué tenía que amarle a él?... peor aún ¿por qué yo pensaba eso?_

_[Fin del flash back]_

_[Narrado por Sakura]_

—Buenos días, Itachi kun—dije al salir de mi cuarto y mirarlo sentado en sofá con la laptop, no alcance a mirar que hacia él.

—Buenos días sakurita— Me miro con su hermosa sonrisa.

En ese momento sentía un dolor espantoso en mi cabeza, producto del descontrol de la noche anterior.

— ¿No tendrás unas pastillas?... creo que anoche bebí demasiado— El asintió, se levanto y me busco lo que había pedido. Mientras él buscaba en su habitación, lleve mis manos a mis labios y los toque con delicadeza _"¿Lo de anoche… fue real o… una ilusión producida por el estado en el que estaba?... sea lo que sea… ¿lo disfrute?"_

—Aquí tienes, Sakurita— volvió a su asiento a seguir con lo suyo, miraba serio hacia la pantalla de la net. Yo le mire unos segundos dudando en preguntar por la noche anterior, pero no pude, mis mejillas se ruborizaron así que me levante de inmediato y fui por agua para tomar la pastilla.

_[Narrado por Itachi]_

"_¿Se había dado cuenta? o… ¿no recuerda nada de la noche anterior?. Si no recuerda nada entonces yo… creo que hice mal en besarla aprovechándome de su estado… esto no está bien" _Pensaba mientras buscaba unos productos por internet. Me canse de buscar tonterías y decidí salir a distraerme, apague la net, me levante, avise a Sakura que me iba y salí del lugar.

_[Narrado por Sakura]_

Tras ver que aquel Uchiha se iba decidí irme de nuevo a dormir, pero esta acción fue interrumpida por el "toc-toc" de la puerta. Me dirigí a abrirla, pensé que a Itachi se le había quedado algo y había vuelto para tomarlo, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando abrí la puerta y mire que... la persona que estaba allí no era él.

* * *

**Notas finales:** realmente no pensaba añadir esto a la historia, iba a ser diferente, pero no sé que me paso. Quizá este no será el mejor capitulo pero no tuve mucha inspiración, solo espero que estén disfrutando de mi fanfic, recuerden; review, quiero saber sus opiniones.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas:**Pido perdón por la tardanza, he perdido un poco la inspiración para la historia, espero seguir fluidamente.

Dejen review por favor, me anima a seguir escribiendo.

**Advertencia:** contiene lemon.

**Autora: **Andribel.

**Disclaimer:** TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN EN LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A KISHIMOTO MASASHI.

* * *

**Actos confusos.**

Deje que él entrara sin problemas, me dijo que teníamos tiempo sin hablar después de "eso" que había sucedido y quería pasar a saludarme y hacer las paces, no le vi ningún problema así que no importaba.

—Y dime… ¿Cómo has estado?—

—Muy bien, Sasuke kun— le sonreí entrecerrando mis ojos.

Cruzamos pocas palabras y hubo un silencio incomodo.

— ¿quieres refresco, agua, algo? —

—Un poco de refresco estaría bien— se mostraba serio y frio como siempre era, nada que sorprendiera.

Me dirigí a la cocina para buscar dos vasos y servir refresco para los dos cuando sentí que alguien se acerco por la espalda y me aprisiono en sus brazos.

— ¿Q-que haces Sasuke? — el me obligó a voltear y colocando una mano en mi barbilla y dando un beso libidinoso, sentía las manos del azabache tomarme por las caderas y obligarme a estar totalmente apegada a él, intentaba resistirme pero él era muy fuerte, me apego de la mesa y pude sentir su erección en mi entrepierna. En ese momento me exalte y tomé fuerza desde mi interior y lo empuje haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio.

— ¿¡Que es lo que pensabas hacer!? — Grite sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Él solo se limpio la comisura de sus labios, acomodo su ropa y salió de la cocina. Yo tenía la respiración agitada, le seguía con la mirada y le vi salir, tras quedarme unos segundos en la cocina pensando decidí ir y enfrentarlo nuevamente. Pero en ese momento que me acerque a Sasuke la puerta de la entrada se abrió, era Itachi que había regresado ya.

—Ototo... ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto el Uchiha mayor estando relajado.

—Nada… pasaba a visitar. — respondió el menor con indiferencia.

Itachi dirigió la mirada hacia mí, supongo que lo alterada se me notaba por demás.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Sakura? — Cuando él hizo esa pregunta dude mucho en decirle lo que había pasado, no quería ver una pelea de hermanos por mi culpa, solo negué con la cabeza, trague saliva y busque regular mi respiración.

—Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer. — Vi al Uchiha menor salir como si nada, ¿Qué había sido eso? ... no me iba engañar pensando que había despertado algún sentimiento en él, quería pensar que solo actuaba como un idiota, por instinto, pero no, eso tampoco lo pude pensar, simplemente… había sido un desliz.

—Traje dangos… ¿quieres? — Me dijo el Uchiha mayor después de que Sasuke se había ido, yo salí de mis pensamientos y ya calmada dirigí la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí…— Ya que me encontraba parada tras el mueble di la vuelta para sentarme en el. Itachi se sentó a mi lado y me paso los dangos, mientras comíamos pude notar que estaba… preocupado o nervioso, quise preguntar y cuando fui a hacerlo, él hablo.

—Sakura… — en ese momento le mire a los ojos fijamente. —Cuéntame… — en ese momento hizo una pausa. —… Que hacia Sasuke aquí. —

—Él sol- — me interrumpió.

—Dime la verdad…—

"¿El lo sabe y quieres escucharlo de mi boca…? O… ¿es solo sospecha por cómo estaba?" pensé. —Él quería… estar… conmigo…—

— ¿¡Lo hizó!? — en ese momento note lo alterado que se encontraba…

—Itachi… no te metas en esto…— respondí con seriedad.

— ¿¡Porque no…? —

—No te importa, no te incumbe, deja de meterte… —

—No digas eso… ¡tú me importas… ¿puedes entender eso?! —

Abrí los parpados de par en par. "¿Le importo… pe-pero… de que manera?" pensé en ese momento, "me estoy haciendo falsas ideas… es eso…" no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

— ¿De… que hablas? —

—Sakura yo…—

* * *

**Notas finales:** ah cambiado un poco el rumbo de la historia, ya que solo improviso todo lo que escribo a veces olvido lo que pensaba poner y vario muchas veces, por favor… ¡DEJEN REVIEW! No cuesta nada, me anima mucho a seguir.


End file.
